


Hook

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cramps, Hannibal Advent, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Vulnerable Hannibal, Will to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has an owie<br/>its all jacks fault<br/>Wills gunna make jack pay<br/>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Will runs his fingers softly across the scar on Hannibal's calf before digging his thumbs into the meat of his leg and pushing on it until he felt the cramp there tighten and release a little bit more.  Sparing a glance up the bed his heart goes out to Hannibal, he hates the scar, and he hates the underlying damage beneath it. He hates the fact that Hannibal gets woken up from a sound sleep in the middle of the night, teeth on edge and hand clenched around Will’s arm, Wheezing and gasping from the pain he felt. His eyes begging Will in the way his mouth wouldn’t for him to help and make the pain go away.

Most of all he hates Jack; he hates him for causing Hannibal pain years after the fact. When Jack had first told him about their fight in Florence he had made it sound that Hannibal had walked away only a little worse for wear, and he had defiantly never told Will about the hook he had impaled Hannibal’s leg with. He hates himself for not seeing how Hannibal had limped out of the museum, only concerned with his own stiffness and pain. It wasn’t until years later when after their fall will finally saw the damage that had been rendered under Jacks hands. There is a reason, Will muses to himself, that people say hindsight is 20/20, but it was the hindsight that Will would use to teach himself and Jack a lesson. He wouldn’t seek out Jack, he wouldn’t disappoint Hannibal by putting them in unneeded danger, but if jack ever did get his head out of his ass and really look for them, Will would take his chance. Perhaps a sliced hamstring or to add insult to injury, if he could get close enough he would bite through Jacks Achilles tendon.

From his place at the end of their bed Will watched Hannibal lay on his belly, face pressed into his pillow and hands fisted there to keep all sounds from escaping. Some small part of him liked the fact that Hannibal was in pain, not because he felt he deserved it, but because he was the one who got to see Hannibal like this. Vulnerable and asking for his help to make something better.

Pulled from his thoughts as Hannibal groaned long and low, he felt the cramp finally release itself under his hands and Hannibal’s leg relaxed from it locked position. Will kept massaging for a few more moment to ensure that the cramp wouldn’t return before he kissed the scar and moved back up the bed. He curled up to Hannibal’s side running his hand up and down his back as Hannibal turned his head to smile softly at him.

“Thank you my darling.” Hannibal whispers.

Will smiles and shakes his head. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
